Beautiful
by sweetheart2014
Summary: Tanya feels insecure. Why do people put disclaimers? If we're on this site it should be pretty obvious that we don't own anything!


"My pores are so huge!"Veronica exclaimed.

"I'm so fat!"whined Destinee.

"Stop whining about your looks or you'll have a broken nose to whine about, "Katherine hissed.

The girls were supposed to be getting ready for gym class. Key word there, _supposed_. Instead all but Tanya and Katherine were complaining about their looks.

"At least we know how to dress ourselves in more than one color each day, "sneered Veronica.

"At least we don't put ourselves down and still think we're better than everyone else, unlike you!"Tanya fired back. Everyone complaining about their appearance was making her feel insecure. Since she wasn't from this time or country, she had to rely on her friends when it came to technology and fashion. She could see the worry in Katherine's eyes and knew that she was feeling insecure too.

"I am better than you! I actually hang out with _girls_, wear makeup and designer clothes, not to mention _I'm _dating Shawn, "Veronica bragged, emphasizing girls and the fact that she was dating Tanya's ex-boyfriend.

"GIRLS! GET OUT HERE AND RUN NOW!"the coach screamed.

-On the Moon

"What can we do to get rid of the Power Rangers?"King Mondo asked the room of his servants and family.

"My dear human teenage females are obsessed with their appearance, why would the Pink and Yellow rangers be any different?"Queen Machina informed her husband.

"What if we put a spell on them so whenever they see their reflection, they see a hideous version of themselves?"Sprocket asked his father.

"That's brilliant! Klank get to work on that spell!"King Mondo ordered.

-Back on Earth

"Hey Adam?"Tanya asked suddenly.

"Yea Tan, "Adam replied using his nick name for her.

"What do you see when you look at me? Be completely honest please, "she asked hesitantly.

"I see a beautiful, smart, funny, talented, independent woman, "he answered without any hesitation. As an after thought he asked, "Why?"

"In the locker room all of the girls were putting themselves down except me and Katherine. Being around them made me self-conscience. Then Veronica pointed out that I don't hang around girls except Kat and that I don't wear make-up or designer clothes, "she replied tearing up as she sat down on the curb. Just then they were sent back in time. Past Adam, Aisha, and Rocky turned onto the street they were on and immediately saw them. Rushing over they shouted, "Future Adam! Future Adam!"

Tanya looked down at a puddle of water and saw her reflection. Only it wasn't her real reflection. Her hair was matted with dirt, her yellow shirt turning brown and fitting tightly when earlier it had been slightly baggy, and her face was hollow with bags under her eyes. Silent sobs wracked her body as she stared down at the illusion. Past Adam looked at her and tugged gently on his future self's sleeve.

"Tanya what's wrong?"the green Zeo ranger asked his teammate and the object of his affections.

"I don't see what you do, "the yellow Zeo ranger sobbed.

"What do you see then?"Adam challenged.

"A fat, ugly, disgusting girl that's uglier than Cogs, "she sobbed.

Adam gently turned her to face him and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He leaned in and was about to press his lips to hers when a yell tore them away.

"Mom future Adam is gonna kiss a girl!"Ben yelled.

"Should I feel bad that he's dead in our time?"Adam asked sourly.

"Adam! Of course you should, I'm guessing he's your brother?"Tanya laughed. She didn't know why but Adam always made her laugh no matter what. Besides she really did want him to kiss her.

"Yea he drowned when I was nine, he was eleven,"Adam said with pain in his voice. It still hurt to think about Ben sometimes. Tanya looked down and saw the same thing as before and became quiet again. She wanted to walk away and hide but she knew Adam would follow her. So she did something better. Adam turned to see why she had gone quiet and she took advantage of this. The kiss was tentative for a second before Adam realized what was going on and responded. Gently leaning into the kiss he ran his tongue across her bottom lip and slid his tongue into her mouth when she opened it. This was Tanya's first kiss as well as Adam's but they were adjusting quickly. They slowly parted for air as a blush crept up Tanya's cheeks. She looked down, embarrassed by her actions. Standing up she walked back to Katherine's house-where she also lived-and thought about the day. As soon as she got upstairs she looked in the mirror and tried to see what Adam saw. She couldn't and cried herself to sleep that night.

-The next day-

"Zordon said that we were sent back to our time last night when the moon lined up with the Power Chamber."Billy was telling them. They went to Miss Applebee's classroom not noticing Adam break away from the group. He pulled a note out of his pocket and slid it into the door of Tanya's locker. When she arrived at her locker she saw the note and unfolded it.

_Tanya_

_I know you're thinking that you are ugly but it's the opposite. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You don't need to wear make-up or designer clothes_ _and to be honest it just wouldn't be right seeing you in anything but yellow. You broke up with Shawn_ _not the other way around. It doesn't matter what gender your friends are as long as they are there for you. I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday after the kiss but I Love You. I put a picture in here so you can see how happy you were with your life, I hope it's that way again soon._

_Love,_

_Adam_

As Tanya looked at the picture she saw that she was happy before and seeing what Adam saw in her broke the spell. All through class she couldn't focus she kept thinking about the letter. And the kiss. She started writing in her notebook.

_**Don't look at me**_

_**Every day is so wonderful**_

_**And suddenly it's hard to breathe**_

_**Now and then I get insecure**_

_**From all the pain, feel so ashamed**_

_**I am beautiful no matter what they say**_

_**Words can't bring me down**_

_**I am beautiful in every single way**_

_**Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no**_

_**So don't you bring me down today**_

_**To all your friends you're delirious**_

_**So consumed in all your doom**_

_**Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone**_

_**Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?**_

_**'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say**_

_**Words can't bring you down, oh no**_

_**You are beautiful in every single way**_

_**Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no**_

_**So don't you bring me down today**_

_**No matter what we do**_

_**No matter what we do**_

_**(No matter what we say)**_

_**No matter what we say**_

_**(We're the song that's outta tune)**_

_**(Full of beautiful mistakes)**_

_**(And everywhere we go)**_

_**And everywhere we go**_

_**(The sun will always shine)**_

_**The sun will always, always shine!**_

_**(But tomorrow we might awake on the other side)**_

_**'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say**_

_**Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no**_

_**We are beautiful in every single way**_

_**Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no**_

_**So don't you bring me down today**_

_**Don't you bring me down today**_

_**Don't you bring me down today**_

Writing this song helped heal her. So did Adam.


End file.
